Baxter
, is the main protagonist of the Super Baxter franchise. He is a Sider who becomes the next hero of Siderville, earth's greatest defender and is a member of the War Children after his father Benson fought in the Great Siderville War. He is also the leader of the Siderville Heroes. He strives to become the greatest warrior possible, which has kept Earth and the Universe safe from destruction many times. Before earning the name Baxter, he was Codename B-001. Appearance .]] Baxter is a splitting image of his father, Benson, possessing the same golden hair, light blue colored-eyes, and facial features. However, Baxter has rounder eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Fliarz. Baxter's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has a total of 8 bangs in front of his face that almost cover his eyebrows and eyes. At around 4 weeks old, Baxter had shorter hair and no eyebrows as seen in Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection. At the age of 3, Baxter's hair had gotten a little longer. During his Teenager years, Baxter's hair a little longer than he had when he was only 3 going up behind his neck. Due to him on his love of training and casual clothes, Baxter wears a Red T-Shirt with the sleeves going up past in the middle of his shoulders and biceps. He also wears bright blue jeans and brown shoes. Which would be his trademark clothing. When he transforms into his Fire Hover form, Baxter obtains a Firery-Orange like color all over his body while surrounding himself in Scarlet colored flames. When in Super X1, Baxter's clothes and hair color entirely change into a golden-like color as Baxter's hair becomes a light yellow color. His Shirt turns golden yellow whereas he now obtains a Red Cape around his shoulders and trap muscles. His pants become silver-colored and retain brown shoes. When he transformed into the Psych Form. Baxter doesn't change appearance except obtaining a full Red palette color on his clothes and body. When merging both Super X1 and Psych Form to go into Super Psych X1, Baxter retains the Super X1 form except it's the color of Blue. Personality Baxter is autistic and a simple hero. He is seen portrayed abit cocky at a few times during the series. He often smiles from time to time, but is shown with a serious attitude most of the series. Baxter is a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He puts, more often than not, other people's needs before his own, and he is willing to risk his life to save millions of others from the forces of evil. Baxter is generally a good-natured person, knowing his life from time to time as he goes to whatever he desires to go. Baxter enjoys Pizza and other food related, but due to his Tactile-Taste, he is pretty limited on what he eats, but he prefers more of the soft texture than some of the others that seem to hurt his taste and somehow get him sick. Baxter is pure of heart, having no negative feelings or thoughts. He is highly loyal to his friends and family and even will fight alongside them even if he fights on his own. Biography Background Early Years Mahroe Arc Super Baxter 1 Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection Legendary Super Sider Arc Super Baxter: Drasine - The Legendary Super Sider Sir JC Arc Super Baxter 3: JC Adult Bazyli Arc Super Baxter 4: Forthcoming Powers Baxter is one of the strongest Siders, being often referred to as the fittest among them, and one of the most powerful characters in the franchise. Baxter's main martial arts fighting style is a mix of Brawling, Kung Fu, Taekwondo and Jujitsu. A prodigy of combat, he learned an extensive amount of combat while a young child and would continue to near-effortlessly learn practically any new technique he encountered. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive has taken his power to unprecedented levels. This was shown after Baxter achieved God-like powers while facing off against Sir JC. At a young age, his stamina was high enough to keep up with Benson's training and hasn't been shown to be tuckered out easily. Baxter is also incredible at speed in which he escaped an exploding Mahroe's Castle while having Princess Denise in his arms in time and was capable of dodging the Chaotic Fire Blast by Jack-O-Master under a Nanosecond. Baxter's main trait of his powers is his Pyrokinetic powers being hotter than the Sun itself. Abilities |-|Techniques= ;Flight As most siders are. Baxter is capable of flying even in base form using his Energy. ;Fireball Baxter's main signature projectile attack as he thrusts one hand out with a Fireball in his hand and shoots it at his opponents. ;Fire Blast Baxter unleashes a powerful and long-stretching flaming energy blast from his cupped hands. It is also one of Baxter's signature moves from the franchise ;Fire Fist Baxter shoots a flaming projectile in a shape of a Fist from his right fist that travels pretty fast. ;Fire Teleport Baxter puts his index and middle finger on his forehead and concentrates and teleports in a different location. ;Fire Hover Baxter learns this technique by Benson a while back during his training. While using it and any of its multipliers, Goku's various capacities and techniques are all proportionally increased. However, the strain of using too high a multiplier and/or for too long can be dangerous and greatly damage his body. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Fire Hover While usually considered a power boosting technique, it is technically a transformation. With this powerup, Goku is surrounded by a red and fiery aura. ;Super X1 This Forms multiplies Baxter's base abilities by x50. In this form, Baxter's hair and shirt become a bright yellow and his pants become a grey color and he obtains a Red Cape. ;Psych Form This form allows Baxter to obtain God-like abilities and his Fire to increase that beyond of Super X1. Baxter's shirt remains red, but now his eyes and hair become red too and his pants and shoes becoming black. His Fire also becomes a complete fiery red. ;Sider Beyond God A Power-up state in which Baxter's hair sticks up alittle and is surrounded by white energy aura. ;Super Psych X1 This forms takes both the Super X1 and Psych Form together and create a brand new form called Super Psych X1. It is like the same with the Super X1 form except it dawns the color of blue. Baxter's fire even matches of the said color and form. ;Super Psych X1 Fire Hover Thanks to the Super Psych X1's incredibly powerful control, Baxter can freely add his Fire Hover form into the mix all together to increase even higher power. In this state, Baxter gains a double aura, leaving Baxter to appear as a basic Super Pysch X1 with his blue over while a larger red and fiery aura surrounds it. |-|Fusions= ;Gunthxter Gunthxter is a product of the Bracelet Fusion between Gunther and Baxter. With the combined might of both Siderss amplified to such immense levels, Gunthxter is easily one of the most powerful beings in Super Baxter. |-|Equipment= ;Fire Sword A Sword that is shaped like a Flame and it can also cast a Projectile called the Fire Cresent. Reception Battles List of Characters killed by Baxter Trivia *According to Fireball Studios, Baxter was actually based off of Mario from the Mario series. **However, he has no similarities towards him considering he has similar abilities like him, except he has a different personality from him. *The Reason why Baxter wears a Red Shirt all the time is because his favorite color is Red. *Baxter's hair is yellow because he had more of his Father's traits into him, as his mother's hair was Red. *Baxter's House was actually based off the Neighborhood Baxter Ewers lives in around Siderville. **Baxter's House Address is 523 Awesome St., Siderville, 24502 *In Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection, Baxter can actually talk through sentences like the other characters, knowing that there were no voice actors in that game or Super Baxter 1. *Though it says that Baxter has appeared around the 2010s, He actually appeared in 2007 along with the series. *Baxter has Autism and Aspergers and is on the Spectrum side. **He is not the only Fireball Studios Character to have this however, Real Life's Baxter Ewers and Miraculous Red's Baxter Eberusu are also diagnosed with this as well. *Baxter is capable of staying in a Sauna for long periods of time without having a problem. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Swordsman